


冰雪消融之时

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 双结局。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	冰雪消融之时

冰雪消融之时  
他不认为自己认识那个男人。  
那个男人并不存在于他已知的记忆中。  
对他来说，那个男人像一个不速之客，就那么莽莽撞撞地冲进了他的心里，而他甚至根本没有意识到他是如何进来的，就这样自然而然地接纳了他。  
可他依然不记得他是谁，自己又是谁。  
风雪在他的身上飞速摩擦，烈风呼啸着，像一把利刃，一下又一下地划过他的脸颊。  
“Bucky ——？ 我是Steve！”  
他耳边的杂音突然消失了，一个声音清晰地响起。这是来自三年前的呼唤，来自于那个陌生的男人。  
如果他没弄错的话，他们从三年前开始同居。他对那个男人的印象从这里开始，从这句话开始。  
那个男人有一头灿烂的金发，明亮的蓝眼睛仿佛在初见时就望进了他的心底，笑容温暖到可以融化寒冬里最坚硬的冰。  
“Bucky！”男人这么叫他。  
他很犹豫。他不知道自己叫什么，亦不清楚自己是否该回应他，或者该如何回应他。但他还是点了点头，默认了男人给他的名字。  
“我知道你还没想起来，Bucky。”男人说的时候语速很慢，虽然他从男人的眼中看出的全是急迫和热切，但他什么也没有说。  
“我是Steve。我们很早以前就认识了。”男人仿佛在回忆着什么，“我们一起经历过很多事情——也许你以后会慢慢记起来的，那可都是非常有趣的事情。如果你现在愿意的话，我可以全部讲给你听。”  
这句话之后是长久的沉默。  
男人低垂着头，有些不安分地动着手指，似乎在想着该如何打破僵局。  
他并不认识那个男人，却不自觉地接受了男人提出的同居邀请；他不记得关于那个男人的任何事情，男人却告诉他很多关于他和他们的曾经；他本应该直接上前打倒那个男人，却在见到那个男人的瞬间卸下了所有的防御与武装。他不知道自己见到那个男人后为什么一切都变得如此反常，他只能把这归为一种习惯，或者，一种本能。  
他很疑惑，却找不到解决问题的办法。  
“Bucky….没事的。”男人伸手轻轻地抚摸他的头发，他感受着男人掌心传来的温度，那让他感到安心。“我们还有很长时间，如果你愿意，我们可以重新开始了解对方。”  
他没有拒绝。  
事实上，他不曾拒绝过那个男人的任何一个要求，尽管他从来都以沉默回应男人的话。  
那个男人带着他去游乐场，给他买牛奶味的雪糕；骑着摩托带他兜风，要他抱紧自己的腰；男人做什么事情都喜欢征求他的意见，他只是默默地点头或者轻轻地摇头，男人就会意地朝他笑。他盯着男人的笑容，那笑容和男人的金发很配，让他想起寒冬里拨开云层洒下的阳光。男人还给他看一些老照片，指着上边的人说这是你，这是我，你看咱们什么时候再这么照一张，好不好？他无声地点了点头。  
但他始终没有叫过男人的名字。“Bucky….”他坐在床沿，金发男人眨着眼睛蹲在他对面，仰头看他。“你可不可以….叫我一声？我想听你叫我的名字。”  
他与男人对视两秒，低下头，微微卷曲的头发遮住了脸。他张了张嘴，却喉咙发涩，连一个音节都吐不出来。他把嘴唇咬到发白，身上不断冒出冷汗，冰冷的机械左手攥成拳头，右手死死地拧着床单，微微发颤。  
男人的手温柔地覆了上来，伴随着轻声的安慰。  
“没事，Bucky。别紧张。不说也没关系。”男人低下头去吻他的手，让他平静下来，右手渐渐将已经皱得不成样子的床单松开。  
他想男人一定失望了。他不想让男人失望，他想叫他，却无论如何也开不了口。  
他知道金发男人一直渴望着他能恢复记忆，他们一起做了那么多事情，过了那么久的日子，出过那么多次任务，可他对金发男人的记忆始终停留在三年前男人向他提出同居的那一天。但他同意男人的说法，他们本应该早就认识了。  
他就是这样，每一次都选择无条件地相信那个男人。  
“Bucky，你以前一直都很爱笑，你可以笑一下试试，一定很好看。”金发男人不止一次地这么提议。  
“Bucky，你好像很喜欢这个牌子的牛奶…..？我们明天一起去超市买一些吧？”男人说着向他伸出手。  
“Bucky，嗯…..也许你不记得了——我…..我喜欢——该死，现在还不能这么说…….可今天是情人节….呃….这样…..我们——我们一起来做巧克力吃….好吗？”男人的蓝眼睛里闪着光，明亮的笑容击打着他的心，让他原本迟钝的情感渐渐复苏。  
“Bucky，这次任务很危险…..你确定要一起来吗？”男人叹了口气，知道无法拒绝后灿烂的金发仿佛也黯淡了下去。他固执地跟在男人的身后，无声地发誓陪伴他直到尽头。  
此时他正在下坠。  
他掉下了悬崖，但他很好地掩护了那个男人，他确信男人没有受伤。  
大片的飞雪模糊了他的视线，眼前白茫茫的一片正如他空白的大脑，停止了运转。  
他也许要死了。  
他觉得这没什么大不了的，只要那个男人还在，就一切都好。  
“Bucky ！！”有人在叫他。呼唤的正是金发男人给他的名字。  
“Bucky！！”那声音越来越大，他眯起眼睛，看到一束阳光正在朝自己坠落。  
“Bucky！！”他听清了。这是那个男人的声音，他看见那束阳光越来越近，照进他的心底，融化早已被封冻的坚冰。  
“…….Steve……”风雪掩盖了他微弱的声音，但他确确实实听到了，自己念出了这个名字。他记起了一些东西，零零碎碎的。纽约，布鲁克林，瘦弱的金发男孩子…….从他被冰封的心灵深处涌了出来，疯狂地扑向那缕穿透冰层的阳光。  
他向那缕阳光伸出手。  
那个男人终于抱住了他，几乎同一瞬间，他们一同坠进了海里，冰凉包裹住他温暖的拥抱。

\------结局1------  
“Winter Soldier.”  
冬兵在一声低沉的呼唤中醒来，他的肌肉因周围环境的寒冷而紧紧收缩。他坐在椅子上，被可怕的仪器包围。  
他仰起头，迟缓地四处张望。  
“他在干什么？”  
“不知道…..看样子像是在找什么东西。”  
冬兵盯着发出微弱暗黄色光芒的小灯泡。这是黑暗的房间里唯一的光源，但并不是他要找的那束光。  
在他的记忆里，那束光是金色的，和一个有着蓝眼睛的男人的金发一样灿烂，温暖到可以融化他被封冻多年的心。  
“那个人……他抓住我….他拥抱我…..他救了我…….”冬兵小声地喃喃自语，“那个人……是谁…….——”  
“看来他还是不稳定，再重新来过吧。”Pierce冷冷地扔下一句话，转身出了房间。  
冬兵被锁在椅子上，他的记忆将再次被清除，而任务完成后，他又将沉入永恒的黑暗。  
“那个人……他抓住我….他拥抱我…..他救了我…….”在机器侵入他脑海的最后一刻，他静默地想。  
那很美好。  
在那个漫长的梦中，有一个人拥抱过他，亲吻过他，爱过他。  
在那个漫长的梦中，他终于记起了一个人，那个人用温暖的微笑，将他从黑暗中拯救。  
在那个漫长的梦中，阳光灿烂，冰雪消融。  
但那只是个梦而已。  
梦醒来，黑暗再次将永恒占据，寒冬再起，他沉于冰冷之中，不再记起那片已被融化的冰雪，和那个融化冰雪的人。  
任务执行完毕，他沉沉地睡去。  
这一次，没有梦境，亦再无冰雪消融。  
===END===

\------结局2------  
“Bucky？！”  
他感觉一阵寒冷倾覆上身。  
“.......Steve.....？”他勉强睁开眼睛，看见熟悉的灿烂金发和关切的蓝眼睛。  
“上帝保佑——你终于醒了！”Steve如释重负地长舒一口气，紧紧地握住Bucky的右手，“下次这种任务我绝对不会带你出了，你别总是那么拼命——听着，我可不想再失去你了.....”  
“所以.....这次你抱住我了？”他眨眨眼睛，“Steve.....我好像做了一个很长的梦——梦到我还没恢复记忆，还没记起你——”  
“别说了Buck，”Steve伸出一只手指轻轻贴在Bucky的嘴唇上，“一切都结束了。现在你要做的就是好好养伤，然后咱们回家，好吗？”  
Bucky用力点点头。他又歪了歪脑袋：“空调....温度太低了.....冷。”  
Steve愣了一下，随即迅速把温度调高，并俯下身把Bucky拥进怀里：“现在呢？”  
“很暖和。就算是我怀里有块儿冰也该化掉了。”Bucky在他的臂弯里沉静地笑。  
在梦里，他虽然失了记忆，但心中的冰雪终归于消融。  
他们很幸运，因为不管在梦中还是现实里，他们都拥有最美好的结局。  
=====END=====


End file.
